


[Podfic] Did Someone Send for the Fire Brigade

by sophinisba



Series: Sophinisba has feelings about 4x09. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bachelorette Party, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Firefighters, Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>themadlurker's story read aloud: "In which Gwen is just trying to get married; Lancelot is just trying to do his job; and Merlin isn't trying very hard to be a good maid of honour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Did Someone Send for the Fire Brigade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Did Someone Send for the Fire Brigade?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97413) by [themadlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker). 



> This was originally recorded for a [summerpornathon bonus challenge](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/60561.html) but later reposted with some other podfics that I used to react to 4x09.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Did%20Someone%20Send%20for%20the%20Fire%20Brigade_.mp3) | **Size:** 5.8 MB | **Duration:** 13 minutes

  
---


End file.
